


Hugs to sleep

by gemcndsquad



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: I love Huijae so much, I want a friendship like this, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemcndsquad/pseuds/gemcndsquad
Summary: Minjae just wanted a late night snack and ended up helping his best friend with his insomnia problems.[MinJun soft because their friendship is precious]
Relationships: No Huijun/Song Minjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hugs to sleep

It was not unusual for Minjae to sneak into the kitchen for a late night snack. As long as he didn't make a mess, no one complained.

It was strange walking into the kitchen and seeing Huijun sitting on the floor in the corner playing with one of the plastic cups.

"What are you doing there?" Minjae asked curiously. Huijun simply shrugged in response, "Okay, wrong question." How long have you been there?

"A while, I guess," he replied in a whisper.

Minjae knew something was wrong with his best friend, so he sat next to him, only silence accompanied them. It must be said that the main reason for his visit to the kitchen was forgotten.

He turned to see it. Her tousled blonde hair was sticking out of the hood of her sweatshirt and there were noticeable dark circles under her eyes.

_ Oh... _

"You have insomnia" was not a question, it was a statement, but Huijun nodded anyway "Jun, how long have you not slept?"

"Approximately ... Four days ago? I don't know"

Minjae knew that Huijun used to have insomnia when stressed. Too many thoughts that prevented him from sleeping. The last time it happened to him, they were still alone, and Huijun ended up getting sick enough that he couldn't go to practice for almost a week. Since then, Minjae has been on the lookout that no matter how busy they are, they get a decent amount of sleep.

He doesn't even know when he got sloppy, but he did.

"Ok, come here. Lets go to bed."

Huijun looked at Minjae, who stood up and reached out, grabbing his arm to lift him up as well. He stumbled a bit from the sudden movement, but followed Minjae (not like he had a choice anyway, he had him by the arm).

"I'm fine, really."

"Do not. I don't want you to get sick, so let's go to sleep now."

"Minjae"

"It is said hyung, I'm older than you"

Huijun raised an eyebrow even when he couldn't see it.

"Barely."

"But I still am."

"When it suits you."

"Like now."

It is impossible.He huffed, while Minjae smirked. Yet another discussion to the "Min-Jun stupid discussions" list.

He led Huijun to the room he shared with Junhyuk, they entered as quietly as possible so as not to wake the sleeping bunny and climbed onto the bunk. They lay down, looking at each other. Minjae took off his hood and stroked his hair.

"I'll make sure you can sleep late."

"But, we have practice."

"I'll see what to say to Seongjun-hyung, you need to rest."

Huijun nodded and lied down with his back to him, Minjae tucked them both in and settled down to sleep as well. Since the bed wasn't that big, not ten minutes later did he feel the movement from Huijun's side and knew that he wasn't even close to falling asleep.

"Huijun" the named turned to look at him "Come here."

He spread his arms and Huijun didn't even hesitate to hug him, settling on his chest. That was the only way he could get a good night's sleep during his insomnia. 

Minjae wrapped one arm around his waist while with his other hand he began to stroke his hair, then passed over his cheek; Huijun closed his eyes to the gentle caresses, a few minutes later he began to feel sleepy, and settled down hiding his face in Minjae's neck.

-Rest, Junnie. I'm not going anywhere.

After several days, Huijun, in the arms of his best friend, was finally able to sleep.

-V-


End file.
